Old Flame Refueled
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: Lily had an affair with Lucius the night of her fifth year. When shopping with Andi she notices him in the story and they change the course of history.


Title: Old Flame Refueled

Coupling: Lily Evans and Lucius Malfoy

Rating: M

A/N: For some reason this coupling has been a "sick" obsession of mine lately but god I can see it. It's almost Lois and Lex like.

Lily was out with her friend Andromeda Tonks. She had just married a mortal and she and her had a sort of good relationship during school even though she was in the Slytherin group. Lily was in the shop for some lingerie for her wedding night. She was engaged to James Potter. Lily herself still couldn't believe she told him yes. She hated him for six years and then the last they just kinda fell into things. Of course James didn't know everything about her. She stepped out into the first outfit and Andi whistled "you know James would like that" she said commenting on her red and orange teddy. She was in heels and had a garter on as well. She ran her hand along her red hair and she gazed at her friend "you don't think it clashes do you?"

A costumer in the store paused for a moment hearing a voice. It was the same voice two years ago he had left. The one that plagued his mind even though he was engaged through a family betrothal to Narcissia. He turned the corner seeing Lily Evans modeling lingerie and he knew the rumors where true. She was marrying the stupid pure-blooded wizard. He was an ass and stupid he didn't understand why Lily was marrying him. He had to have her under a spell. She didn't like his kind. She liked his. Lucius walked out a little more just enough for her to notice him. She saw her pause almost freeze like a doe caught in the headlights. He licked his lips as he rose an eyebrow and he noticed her quickly giving his betrothals former sister some excuse for why she froze. He knew that she as well as he the images of her fifth year and his seventh year were coming together.

It was the night of a Yule Ball, she actually gone with Sirius Black, probably to make both Severus Snape and James Potter angry. Severus had done away with his relationship with her when she tried to help. He never understood why he did that. HE could have bedded her that year. It was Lucius' luck that following year that Lily's date had left her early with the Maurderer's gang for some prank and left lily alone in a dark green dress. God she had looked so beautiful in the Slytherin colors. He had learned from his fiancée's sister that the sorting hat wanted to put her in Slytherin but she chose Gryffindor so she wouldn't get harassed. He wished she had, he would have been able to put to rest the fact she was a mudblood. He wouldn't say that to her tonight. He had been thinking about her for the past few years waiting for her to be old enough. She was the envy of every girl to have all the guys want her.

He walked up snaking his arm around her waist and turned her towards him. Her green years filled with fear for a moment not sure what was going to happen to her. She could take care of herself but how without getting in trouble. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you Lily." He said using her first name and not her last name showing he wasn't. He led her down the hall and she followed at least put under a spell. She wasn't though she was going willfully. She had dreamed about this secretly and no one knew about. He found the Room of Requirements and it had changed into a bedroom with candles with a green glow to them and a huge four poster canopy bed donned of course in green and silver of course. He led her slowly to the bed leaning her against it as he finally kissed her. His long blond hair tickling her face some as he laid on top of her. He slowly took off her dress knowing she had to put it back on and was stunned to find green under garments on underneath a bra holding her perfect breasts and just a thong that held her womanhood as a secret still. He could smell the wetness already pooling there. She took off his close kissing him hungrily and passionately as they danced their tongues in a heated battle. She turned him around so she was on top of him and she took off her bra letting it fall to the floor and she massaged her own breasts as he watched his eyes slanted just gazing at her before using her upper strength and pushed her against one of the posts and put her hands over her head holding them in one. He let his hand take of her thong massaging her as he sucked and bit and tugged at her breasts. He watched her as she had her eyes closed her back arched against the post as she moaned out his name in pleasure. He dived his fingers in her feeling her scream a little and felt the warm blood along his fingers first. She was untouched. He was going to be her first. It was a shock she was a virgin but God it made her even more irresistible. He felt her cum from his fingers after pumping her and he brought her back to the bed working her then and there with his long length feeling her body working in rhythm with hers in almost perfect movements like they were made for each other. He was careful to mark her in places only where no one would know if not Sirius Black would get all the glory from this. HE left one on her breast making sure she would only have to wear regular shirts for a while. On her stomach and on her thigh as he brought her leg over his shoulder to suck on it there as they moved. God they went for almost hours as he brought her five times and himself more. She was breathless and tired after that and he wanted to hold her as she came down from it and he did for a while until he knew they would be missed.

That next morning he heard that she had told Sirius she left early since he abandoned her and then to her friends she stayed in the Astronomy tower waiting out the night watching the stars. It was perfect cover up. And there she was now she went in and tried on other outfits she knew he was watching her and she tried to stay under control she didn't want to stain the merchandise. She had one last one out of all the ones this one was a corset that was green and had garters with it. She walked out in her green high heels and she knew she got to Lucius in the background. She had picked this one basically to tease him. She had to have fun. He licked his lips after finally coming to and he said a spell making everyone staying still but the two of them and he walked over to her "Play with fire you either get consumed or burnt what is it you want Lovely Lily" he said as he gazed in her eyes "Consumed" She answered quietly.

"Meet me at the hotel across the street after this. Get rid of Tonks and come with me. It's either tonight or never again" he said in her ear running his hand along the front of her chest going between her breasts that were confined in the corset and down so dangerously low where she whimpered softly. Lily nodded "I'll be there with this" she said as he suddenly was gone and things were moving. Damn him. She had to compose herself almost too fast. She bought some lingerie and she told Andi she wasn't feeling well and she walked towards a fireplace where she could get back home. She made sure she wasn't watching and she went and knew the room he would be in. It was obvious as she followed some magical signs.

She said a spell and was in the outfit she was in before she opened the door. She didn't see Lucius and she frowned softly. She didn't understand unless he had been called home. Suddenly the door slammed and she jumped and she suddenly felt an arm hold her waist and turn her slamming her on the door "don't worry I have it charmed so no one can hear your screams I know how you like to scream" he said as he knew he was going to make sure she didn't forget this night. He didn't want to marry who he was and he knew she wanted him not blasted Potter. He saw the engagement ring on her finger and he took his hand and covered it up taking it off as he threw it across the room and gazed at her "you're mine I don't care what other people think. You will be mine" he whispered as she gazed into his eyes and she went up kissing him passionately and deeply holding his face in her hands as she danced her tongue with his as she moved him from the door and she pushed him on the bed and straddled him. She was more daring than the last time. He wondered if anyone else had touched her. Almost as reading his mind she said "don't worry Lucius you're the only one that's touched me. A girl can learn other ways" she said as she nibbled along his neck and took off his shirt licking and nipping along it leaving marks on him this time around as she got to his pants she took them off and moved her almost exposed womanhood over his length as she smirked hearing him groan she moved quickly as she took him in her mouth and she sucked along it moving faster and harder along it using her mouth as she watched him move with her movements she was doing and soon came. She licked him cleaning him from his warm cum as she licked along his body and straddled him again "God that tasted better than I thought" she said as she kissed him. He loved the taste of himself in her mouth. It tasted so good. He flipped her down and unhooked the garter and took down the blasted thong. He started to eat her out nibbling and sucking along her clit and going back to her lips of her opening. She heard him screaming his name as he assaulted her hard and passionately as she came he smirked turning to her thigh biting her hard drawing a little blood and she heard her moan in pleasure and pain. He was going to mark her good tonight. He bit her again after sucking along the skin of her pelvis and smirked as she said his name in a whisper . He started to unhook her corset slowly. Painfully so for the both of them as he finished he saw her breasts and soon sucked and bit and twisted her nipples and breasts. They had been waiting for this. Lily just tried in agony to mimic what he had done to her that night when she was alone in her dormitory as a Prefect when she had her own room.

He finally entered her and he worked them both to where they were wrapped in each others arms sitting up in the beg lily gasping for breath drenched in sweat and some blood from the places he had marked her and him bruised and sweating from where she had marked him as well. As they came together for the third time that day he laid with her like he should have and held her until night fell and he rolled over on her. "I'll give you a choice Lily" he said as he rubbed her sore but throbbing clit and he kissed along her non-bitten neck "you can have me" he said as he teased her with hisfingers dipping lightly in her pool "oh you can have that black haired twit. I'll leave Cissy. And you and me I can make sure my parents accept you" he said as he saw her thinking and he kissed him sucking on her bottom lip pulling it softly "Yes" she said. As she said that her left hand suddenly had a green and silver engagement ring with a gorgeous diamond "you are mine" he said as he trusted in her with his cock going in and out of her "who is it you belong to" he said wanting to hear it from her "yours forever" she moaned out as she met his thrusts bring them both in a game of who could scream louder as he claimed her neck and sucked on it hard and licked it as she shivered in pleasure and that night she stayed there with him. Not worrying about what they had decided and how that changed the course of the future.


End file.
